


The Electi

by jasmineteaandhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineteaandhoney/pseuds/jasmineteaandhoney
Summary: After selling her soul to save her twin brother, Dahlia Winchester is resurrected by an angel of the Lord. What happens when she feels a connection to the one who brought her back? How will she and her brothers learn to live in a world inhabited by angels?Season 4-?





	The Electi

Dean Winchester sat with his back pressed firmly against a tree and his hands clasped tightly around the neck of a bottle of whiskey. His eyes were unblinking, as he stared at his little sister’s grave. He brought the bottle up to his lips as he recalled their last memory together. 

_ “It’s okay, Dean,” she breathed out, offering her brother the best smile she could manage, “You take care of each other, understand?” _

_ Dean and Sam nodded, the younger of the two looking away. Dahlia grimaced in pain, realizing her life was coming to an end. _

_ “Sam,” her eyes met with her twin’s, “this isn’t your fault.” _

_ A single tear escaped from her eye and she was gone. _

It had been four months and sixteen days since that night, since his sister was mauled to death by hellhounds. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to protect Dahlia and Sam, but he failed them both. He let his little brother get stabbed in the back, and he let Dahlia sell her soul to bring him back. Or, that’s how he viewed the matter, anyway. 

“You should be here too,” he grumbled out, wondering where the hell his brother even was.

Suddenly, Dean picked his head up as he registered a noise. It was barely audible and even then, it began to overwhelm him. It got louder and louder until he was forced to press his hands to his ears, screwing his eyes shut in pain. Just a moment before he thought it might all be too much, he was thrown back by a blast and knocked unconscious.

When Dean came to, he felt a warm sensation trickling down his forehead and a sharp pain in his head. He pressed his fingertips to his forehead, realizing the sensation was blood. He scrambled to his feet and took in his surroundings. Every tree around him had been knocked down by the force, and somehow he had managed to escape relatively unscathed, all things considered. His eyes landed on his sister’s grave and his eyes widened as he realized the wooden cross marking her grave hadn’t moved an inch. Slowly, he made his way closer. He began to toy with the idea that this was all a dream when a hand shot out of the ground beside the cross. Shocked, he tried to step back, only to trip over his own feet. He watched as another hand emerged from the ground. He was frozen in place as he watched a body rise from his sister’s grave. He watched as whoever, whatever took in their surroundings before turning around. She gasped and stared for a moment. As the two held each other’s gaze, Dean’s face twisted in confusion and he rose to his feet. This couldn’t be his little sister, she was dead. 

The girl exhaled sharply before letting out just one word.

“Dean?”


End file.
